Tosca
by NakamaLuna
Summary: For Eyeshield 21 Award August: Color. Sena suka memandangnya. Warna tosca itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.


Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Tosca © NakamaLuna

Rated: K+

Genre: General... saia bingung :/

Warning: OOC, canon, abal, gak nyambung, slight shou-ai. Yang terpenting yang gak suka silahkan tekan tombol 'back' kalau nggak buta. :D

* * *

_Tosca. _

Berkali-kali, Sena Kobayakawa mengerjapkan mata cokelat keemasannya jika menatap warna hijau itu. Hijau tosca. Namun, bukan sembarang hijau tosca, melainkan hijau tosca kepunyaan sang kapten tim Deimon Devil Bats.

Sena suka.

Yaah—suka dalam arti lain.

'_Aku suka... matanya'_

Hanya itu yang berada dipikiran Sena. Matanya. Warna matanya indah. Bagus. Sempurna.

'_Terkesan berlebihan kah?'_

_Oh well_, pendapat setiap orang 'kan berbeda-beda. Walau Sena sendiri menyadari... sepertinya ia tergila-gila kepada sang tosca milik Hiruma Youichi.

'_Kenapa harus tosca?'_

Sena sendiri tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang berada dipikirannya itu. Kenapa harus tosca?

'_Sejak kapan aku suka warna hijau?'_

Dan sekali lagi, Sena tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang muncul dibenaknya sendiri. Sedikit frustasi, akhirnya Sena memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Meninggalkan sang kapten Deimon yang terbengong-bengong karena menyadari bahwa Sena telah menatapnya lebih dari sepuluh kali.

~xo-0-ox~

_Emerald._

'_Hei, warna itu sama-sama hijau bukan?'_

Dan warna itu dimiliki oleh seorang teman Sena—Kaitani Riku. Sena selalu ingin tersenyum geli jika melihat mata Riku. Menurut Sena, matanya unik. Begitupula warnanya.

'_Tapi hijaunya berbeda'_

Dan Sena menyadari, ia lebih suka memandang kepada hijau tosca kepunyaan Hiruma ketimbang sahabat baiknya itu.

'_Padahal 'kan sama-sama hijau?'_

Sena yang lagi-lagi tidak tahu jawabannya, memutuskan untuk meminum banyak-banyak cola yang tadi ia pesan. Dan, Riku Kaitani yang berada disebelahnya hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya karena melihat Sena yang menegak satu gelas penuh cola hanya dalam hitungan detik.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

_Tosca. _

Kali ini, sang runningback dihadapkan oleh Tosca—lagi. Namun, tosca yang berbeda. Sena hanya menghela nafas kemudian menaruh sang 'tosca' kembali ke dalam tasnya. Baru kemarin Ibunya membeli kotak makan baru berwarna tosca.

Namun Sena tidak tertarik, sama sekali tidak.

'_Kenapa ya?'_

Sena mulai bingung kembali lalu cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangannya yang baru terkena siraman saus tiram.

'_Hei itu dia...'_

Sena tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ketika melihat Hiruma berjalan membawa senapannya dengan kunyahan permen karet dimulutnya.

'_Hei... itu sang tosca...'_

_Bruk!_

Dan Sena menabrak Monta yang baru saja melambaikan tangannya untuk menyapa Sena. "Aduhh, apa-apaan sih kau Sena? Aku baru saja mau menyapamu!"

"Loh. Monta?" Sena bergumam terkejut. Pandangannya yang tertuju kepada sang tosca telah berganti kepada cokelat kehitaman milik sang receiver—sahabatnya itu. "Maaf, maafkan aku." Sena tertawa pelan lalu meminta maaf.

Namun, pemuda manis berambut cokelat itu sempat membalikkan tubuhnya hanya untuk melihat apakah sang pemuda tosca itu masih ada atau tidak.

Jikalau Sena memikirkan 'Kenapa aku hanya tertarik kepada hijau tosca milik Hiruma-san' mungkin semua pertanyaan yang selama ini menumpuk dipikirannya akan terjawab.

~xo-0-ox~

"Ada apa dengan mukaku, Kuso Chibi?"

Jantung Sena berasa ingin copot saat itu juga.

Entah Sena harus menjawab apa.

'_Aku bingung...'_

Sena hanya tertunduk sambil mencari-cari ide untuk membalas perkataan Hiruma.

'_Hei... bukankah jawabannya terletak pada pikiranmu sendiri, eh?'_

Sena membelalakkan matanya. Ia merasa seperti ada seseorang yang berbisik di telinganya. "A-ano Hiruma-san..."

Hiruma menaikkan alisnya sedikit. Ia menunggu jawaban dari runningback andalan Deimon itu.

"I-itu... matamu."

"Mataku?"

"A-aku... suka warna matamu."

Dan Hiruma Youichi hanya bisa terheran-heran kenapa anak yang berada dihadapannya ini bisa suka dengan matanya. "Alasan?"

"Aku suka saja. Warna matamu bagus. Ng... Indah. Warnanya pun hijau tosca... ya begitulah."

Hiruma terkekeh pelan. "Baru kali ini aku mendengar pernyataan cinta kepada mata." Gumamnya kecil. "Cepat sana latihan, kuso chibi!"

"I-iya! Baik!" dengan itu, Sena langsung berlari untuk bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang sudah memulai latihan duluan.

Hiruma memandang kepada Sena yang kini sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya ketika Monta menanyakan sesuatu. "Heh," Ia kemudian mengambil satu potong permen karetnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Hanya mata, orangnya tidak ya?"

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

OWARI

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Apa ini?

Udah gaje, abal, aneh... *pundung*

Dan saia gak tau ini maksudnya apaan.. O.O

Yah, intinya pas denger kalau ngadain event apa yah? Pokoknya judulnya warna, saia ngebuat nih fic.

Saia sendiri gak tau ini masuk sama event 'warna' atau kagak.

Dan... halo semua... saia author lama disini... *plak* Lah? Emang bener kok.

Ng, adminnya tega bener kalau minimal dua... T^T WB saia lagi merajalela nih..

Minat repiu?

August 2010 © NakamaLuna~


End file.
